


What's in a Name

by babykid528



Series: The Kitten!verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/babykid528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's kitten has a name and Sam is still boggled by the whole situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [highflyerwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/highflyerwings/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Lies, lies, and more lies. Supernatural belongs to the CW and Kripke and Co. I’m just playing with the boys.

"Cas, did you know..." Sam stopped mid-sentence, mid-stride, as he exited the motel unit's bathroom in a pair of well-worn jeans and nothing else, hair still dripping from the shower he just took.

Cas was laying across Dean's bed, the older Winchester nowhere in sight, and he was play-fighting with his new kitten. Sam remained frozen, eyebrows rising impossibly high as he took in the sight of Cas calmly taunting the little ball of fur so it would pounce after his moving hands, while it meowed noisily.

The motel door opened and Dean, carrying a paper bag, entered the room a few moments into Sam's solitary staring match, finally reminding Sam he should blink, or move, or both.

When Sam turned his attention to Dean he found his brother looking at him, clearly concerned.

"You okay, Sammy?" Dean asked, eyebrow and head both cocked.

"Y-yeah," Sam stammered in reply. "Just... still not used to the kitten."

"Jimmy."

Normally Sam would have been embarrassed that Cas' voice startled him, especially since he knew Cas was in the room before he spoke, but Sam was too concerned with what Cas had said.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked.

"He named the kitten Jimmy," Dean clarified when it became obvious that Cas had no intention of answering Sam.

"Jimmy?" Sam's eyebrows shot up again. "Really?"

"Really," Dean grunted as he turned away from Sam and began searching through the paper bag he returned with.

Out of the bag, Dean retrieved two small bowls, a bottle of water, and a can of Fancy Feast. Sam couldn't keep himself from chuckling.

"What?" Dean asked, the faint evidence of a blush tinging his cheeks.

"Nothing," Sam tried to soothe him, though his voice cracked on another suppressed chuckle.

"Stop staring at me then," Dean growled softly before turning back to the task of opening the can of cat food. "And put on a damn shirt."

Sam thought he must be grinning like a fool when he shook his head and turned toward his duffel to grab a t-shirt.

"We must stop playing, Jimmy. It is time for your meal," Sam heard Cas whisper behind him.

In that moment, as he pulled his shirt on over his head, there wasn't a doubt in Sam's mind that he was definitely grinning like a complete idiot.  


.


End file.
